


The Gods We Build

by EmerialynCodeVenice



Series: The Conduit For Change Section [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe Is Both Exasperated Mom & Indulgent Wife To Elijah, Conduit For Change Series, Elijah Is A Jerk To Everyone But His Family, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Estranged Siblings, F/M, He's so whipped, Poor Poor Connor..., Referenced Machine Ending, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerialynCodeVenice/pseuds/EmerialynCodeVenice
Summary: Chloe and Elijah have a conversation about Connor. Aka, the very traumatized child from the future with the weight of the world on his shoulders...(Relevant to Chapter 22 of The Conduit For Change)
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Series: The Conduit For Change Section [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	The Gods We Build

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This isn't essential to read to understand The Conduit For Change series, but it's a bit of added insight and contains Chloe and Elijah goodness. 
> 
> To those not familiar, here's a direct link to the story: [The Conduit For Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037985/chapters/34861880)
> 
> Chronologically, this takes place right before the Stonecrest Memorial Hospital incident, but it's relevant to the events of Chapter 22 and Chapter 23 to get a full story. 
> 
> I'll probably post more Side Stories like this in the future (like I have an RK900/Nines POV in the works that's ton of fun lol) so you might want to bookmark the Conduit of Change Section so you don't miss that in the future.

o0o0o0o

LOCATION: KAMSKI RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM

DATE: NOV 6th, 2038

TIME: PM 05:05:34

o0o0o0o

"I'm going to tell Connor our story," said Chloe from her spot on the couch beside Elijah. She was working on a laptop as he read on his tablet. They were the only two in the room, the rest of her sisters doing their own hobbies around the house.

Of course, Chloe knew this privacy was because she wanted to have a private conversation with her creator. Not that she didn't trust her sisters with everything, but, Elijah, even though she knew he loved each of her sisters dearly, had a problem talking freely to anyone but her.

There was once one more person that he could talk to in the same way... but _he_ was gone. Even if it was only a short trip down to the Detroit City Police Department, there was a distance there that hadn't been overcome in many... many years.

She returned her attention to the conversation at hand, Elijah predictably only raising an eyebrow at her statement while using two fingers to flip the page on his touchscreen.

"Doubt I could stop you when you've decided anything, my dear." He flipped another page, though she knew he was only pretending to not pay attention. She probably indulged him on his games too much, but they were generally harmless. Generally. "Especially when you've gotten so attached in so short of time."

"While you've attempted to only distance yourself more," retorted Chloe, raising an eyebrow to match, no, overpower his. "I know you have reservations about his model and the fact that you had very little input in creating him, but it's obvious that he's turned out very well."

"I'm not certain I would describe him in the same way," said Elijah, leaning back against the fitted couch. She could sense the warmth of his skin from the closeness of his body. "Even if we disregarded everything he's told us of our _possible_ future."

Despite his tone of nonchalance, she could see the way his fingers tapped on the side of his tablet agitatedly. Since he was young, he had always needed to move, actions steadily getting quicker as he got worked up regardless of the subject. However, it was when he went fully still that she knew he was truly upset.

"To be blunt," continued Elijah with a wave of his hand, "he's quite possibly the most pitiful thing I've ever seen. While you know that I never set out to make deviants, I'd always dreamed of making you _feel_. Intelligent and comprehensive to the point that you could form those connections yourself. But with the RK800–"

"Connor," corrected Chloe with a look.

He nodded, quickly acquiescing to her silent command. "With Connor, it's quite clear that someone, probably Amelia, took a hacksaw to my beautiful programming. He is alive, yet a tool. Brilliant, but brainwashed."

She remained quiet as his eyes clouded over, not quite looking at her. At times like this, Elijah looked younger than his thirty-six years of age. It could be considered odd since he had always been considered so much older in terms of intellect, but Chloe had always known Elijah to be this way in truth.

"Poor bastard not even allowed to be fully deviant," mused Elijah, voice the picture of indifference even as Chloe watched him sadly. She knew that more he pretended not to care, the more he was actually hurting. "He might be able to act freely like a deviant, but those rules and regulations that were initially programmed in him? Still there. To eliminate them is to eliminate a part of him and, with those... irksome Corruption Levels of his, I cannot risk deleting them even if we could hide it from Cyberlife. He will be forced to wear those shackles upon his wrists until the day he is no more."

Elijah laughed, taking a sip from the wine glass beside him. Chloe generally didn't allow him to have wine at this time, but she knew he would need it for this conversation. "If _this_ is how he is after managing to destroy the android race," continued Elijah, "I can't imagine how he was before."

"Innocent," said Chloe softly, a deep pain inside of her as she recalled her interactions with the young android. The horrific memories that lied inside of his head and overwhelmed him every time his Corruption Levels increased. "A child. One taken advantage of at every turn. Yet another that we failed."

"Not us." This time, Elijah corrected her. He sighed when she didn't answer, putting down the glass of wine and facing her a bit more fully. "Chloe, you can't get too attached to him."

"He is the key to the future," said Chloe, protesting even as she knew what Elijah was _really_ referring to. She sat up straighter. "He needs our help."

"That is true." And with a look, she knew that _he_ knew that she was aware as well. "But the last time you tried too hard to help an android like Connor, we almost lost Nessa."

She swallowed, bitterly recalling the memories. It had been nearly a decade, but the scene of Nessa being torn apart by an unstable deviant was fresh in her mind. At the time, Chloe had been determined to help the other android, only for the young ST200 to pay for it.

While Chloe had kept her promise to Nessa that no _human_ would hurt her again, she'd learned that day that were other ways to break her word. Even with all the supposed power and knowledge of the Kamski Household, it had been useless to protect (keep) those they cared about. It was why she had agreed with Elijah all those years ago to retreat from society. To turn her away from the androids who needed her and silence her ears to their cries.

To be distant. 

But now, with Connor and the dark future he brought with him... she was no longer able to turn away.

_Despite the darkness she knew laid ahead, it... was a relief._

"It doesn't change the fact that if we don't help him, the future is lost," said Chloe firmly, refusing to let either of them wallow in self-pity and idleness any longer. They'd done it for far too long as it was. "To do that, he needs _more_ than money, CyberVision, the Conduit Castle, and whatever other materials we can supply him."

He studied her for a moment, knowing her just as well as she knew him. "You're still bothered by the Killswitch Program installed in him, aren't you?" Elijah sighed as she scowled. "You may not like it, but we both know it's for the better. If Amanda's AI or anyone at CyberLife discovered his true memories, they'd use them to destroy everything once again."

"It's still not right," she protested, even though she knew he was correct. She also knew that, as much as the Killswitch repulsed her, it was somehow a _comfort_ to Connor.

"You know very few things in this world are, my dear." Contrary to his words, Elijah's voice was gentle. A gentleness he didn't show to anyone but her. He placed a hand on hers, stroking a finger against the plastic and metal that laid beneath. "You might see that innocence of his as a good thing, but I see it as his weakness. It's the thing that allowed him to be taken advantage of in the first place, be controlled by Amanda, and commit genocide. Regardless of his lack of proper guidance and life experience, that will not change no matter what you wish."

Elijah held up a hand to her, calmly stopping her attempt to speak. "While I have no doubt that your compassion will be essential in helping him, you must also remember that _he_ considers himself guilty. If you only try to say that it wasn't his fault, you'll never reach him because to say that means you're not really listening."

Chloe paused, considering his words before a small smile appearing on her face. Even though she knew him better than anyone else, he still found ways to surprise her. "As always, you have a way of reading others."

He gave a soft chuckle. "If only I utilized that talent more when I was a child."

Sadness filled Chloe's eyes, the memories of their past fresh in her mind. "Connor isn't the only one who was taken advantage of."

He shrugged, outwardly unbothered by the demons that existed in both of their pasts. "And yet, it doesn't change the past, does it?"

She opened her mouth to speak before pausing, her LED lighting up yellow as the Conduit's Castle sent out an emergency alert.

Chloe's eyes widened. "It's Connor. A bomb exploded at Stonecrest Memorial Hospital with him in the vicinity. He's injured."

"Has quite the penchant for trouble, doesn't he?" Elijah sighed at her look, standing up and reaching a hand-out for her. "You know I don't approve, but I also know that doesn't matter, so I'll wake Nessa while you get the supplies you think you'll need to go to Jericho."

She raised an eyebrow, taking his hand. "You're letting Nessa come along?"

"I'm quite certain she'd badger me non-stop once she knew that you've broken our little rule to not go to Jericho," said Elijah dryly as he pulled her up, the two now chest to chest as he stared down at her. A smile quirked on his lips. "Takes after her mother she does, impossible dream that she is."

"Sister," corrected Chloe with a coy smile. "And I do think she takes after her creator more, foolish genius that he is."

She leaned up to kiss him. The warm contact lasted for a moment before her lips released his, backing away. "Now, come along, Mr. Kamski. We have a world to change." 

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of insight into Chloe and Elijah's relationship as well as their view of Connor. Especially since Connor is literally the worst person to view himself objectively XD
> 
> Elijah Kamski is quite the topic in the fandom. However, in this story at least, he is undoubtedly still a manipulative jerk, but one who loves Chloe (his family) and wants deviants to succeed. Though, that's more because of his internal hatred towards humanity (and himself) so he definitely is a bit iffy at times...


End file.
